


Blood on the Pavement

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Suicidal Ideation, good guy lestrade, the rooftop scene as shown in the asip script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically what happens when you're clearing space on your google drive and find an old draft you thought was crap a year ago. Which was not crap, as it turns out.<br/>There's more to this whole idea in the draft I've got, but this was the bit that didn't need editing and I liked the most.</p></blockquote>





	Blood on the Pavement

'Trying to give these up actually. I was thinking of a pipe. What do pipe's do that cigarettes don't?'

Sherlock laughed lowly under his breath. 'Cancer of the jaw,' he said easily. Not that he cared. He knew Lestrade wouldn't take up a pipe. And he was fairly certain the other man wouldn't quit smoking either. This rooftop meeting was far from the first. Nor, Sherlock wagered, would it be the last.

Lestrade laughed anyways and Sherlock heard his footsteps; the man approaching him slowly. 'Okay, what did I get wrong this time?'

Everything. As usual.

'No notes. No prior sign. Each of them in a strange location that means 

nothing to them, where they've never gone before...that's not how I'd kill myself.' Of course, even the last was cool and clinical, but he still stretched his gaze downwards, looking at the pavement below them. He sensed Lestrade's uneasiness from slightly behind him. This wasn't the first time. 

'So, how are you doing nowadays?' Lestrade asked carefully.

The change of pace made Sherlock's shoulders relax and he looked away from the height in front of him, turning to Lestrade and flicking his cigarette off the rooftop, the cigarette ultimately achieving what he never could and ending its life on the pavement below. 

'Fine,' Sherlock said softly.

But then again, it had been another rooftop cigarette meeting, and meetings like that never happened by accident. Sherlock knew Lestrade knew this. He also knew Lestrade wouldn't say anything.

'Figure out anything about the rent yet?'

Sherlock shook his head. 'Still moving in either way. Landlady's an old friend.'

'I suppose she won't mind...you then,' Lestrade said, a slight smile in his eyes as he crushed the end of his cigarette under his toe.

'You know the address if things here get complicated,' Sherlock said simply, and left quietly, knowing Lestrade would debate phoning or texting him for hours before giving up. Or giving in. 

A case would be great in a time like this, they both knew. Because it wasn't the first time, and neither of them knew that it would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happens when you're clearing space on your google drive and find an old draft you thought was crap a year ago. Which was not crap, as it turns out.  
> There's more to this whole idea in the draft I've got, but this was the bit that didn't need editing and I liked the most.


End file.
